Patient Privacy Reinforcement
7/6/2011 08:47 PM Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Starscream Skywarp Robustus says, "Skywarp and Starscream, may I speak to you two please?" Starscream sneezes.."What do you want?' Skywarp says, "Huh? Why? I had my slagging maintenance alraedy. *grumble*" Robustus says, "This is not concerning maintenance. Where are you and I'll come to you." Starscream says, "We are at the Airstrip" Skywarp says, "Well.. okay. I guess. Yeah." Robustus says, "I'll be along shortly." Starscream says, "What do you mean you guess? We ARE at the Airstrip" Skywarp says, "I meant I guess we weren't busy, geez. He's grabby, okay?" Robustus steps out of the hangar bay at normal pace, his silver optics scanning the airstrip for the two fliers. "I am /not/ grabby." he notes with a frown. "Oh yeah? Why are you always tryign to get me to come in for maintenance and being all over my plating, then?" Skywarp glowers. Starscream says, "I didnt grab you.." Skywarp says, "Not you, him!" Skywarp points at Robustus. Starscream follows where Skywarp is pointing, "OH.. yea he is grabby." he raises the volume of hsi voice a bit, "What do you want, Robustus?" Robustus stops by Skywarp, "Because our Lord and Emperor insists that his warriors are in top shape at all times, that includes you Skywarp. Any avoidance to the will of Megatron has proven to be ill advised, I suggest not avoiding your regular maintenance if you wish to be on his good side." the medic states matter of factly, then he looks toward Starscream, "I understand you two were looking into the Cubricon Itch." Skywarp says, "His idea!" and switches to pointing at Starscream. "And regular maintenance doesn't mean every orn." He looks supiciously at Robustus. Is it really every orn? No. Skywarp just can't count. Starscream pointedly ignored Skywarp pointing at him and smirks, "So what if I was? Its none of your concern." Robustus frowns at Skywarp, "It seemed like that because you were avoiding it." he idly cracks his knuckles, "But if you wish for Shred to do your next one, I can arrange it." his optics still on Starscream as he says, "Oh but it is when you are trying to circumvent the privacy of one of my patients. I take that as not only a threat to the patient, but one to the Empire as well." Starscream snorts, "I don't care about the patient that is your job. I am only interested in the scraplets themselves. And that is of no importance to you." Skywarp backs off. Shred's scary as pit. "Whatever." Sulk, pout, lurk menacingly. Robustus steps into Starscream's personal space, his silver optics brightening to near platinum. "Again it is of importance to me. You are seeking out who brought into to our Empire. I cannot have you finding out who that is as it would break the privacy of the patient in question. Now then, if you wish to be reasonable I can certainly provide you with a sample of the itch if that is what you are truly seeking." Starscream really wasnt interested in who the itch came from originally, he just wanted to know where the scraplets originated from before they got to the patient. But now hes curious about this unknown mech. "A sample will do nicely," he says in that sickening sweet tone hes known for. He pauses fractionaly then continues, "Why are you so protective of this patients identity?" Skywarp snickers. "Maybe it was Soundwave." That would be totally hilarious. Robustus' optics dim down in brightness, "Good then." he intones. Then a shake of his head at the suggestion of it being Soundwave, "I keep all my patient's information in my confidence, Starscream. Privacy between a medic and a patient is one of the foundations of the medical field. I would be just as protective of your identity were it you that contracted it first." he points out. Starscream gets a lofty air about him then, "I would never come down with something like that on my own. You can be sure of that." he glares at Skywarp, "It was just an unfortunate side effect from who I have as a trine mate is all." Skywarp punches Starscream in the arm. "Hey, it's not my fault! I don't know where they came from either!" Robustus says, "I'll remind you of that quote if you do come down with something sir." the medic notes with a small smirk, "Now then, I shall have a sample to your lab before cycle's end if you promise you will not go back to Cubricon to ask around."" Starscream suddenly gets punched in the arm by Skywarp. ooowww. He looks at Skywarp, his expression livid then looks back at Robustus, "OH yes I wont go asking around Cubricon again. I await my sample." Skywarp grins at Starscream. Hah. Robustus offers his hand toward the Air Commander, "Good, we shall shake upon it and be done with it." "Look out, he's trying to infect you again!" Skywarp snickers. Starscream looks at the and listens to what Warp is saying, "Is that hand clean? I don't want to get my sample that way you know." Robustus says, "I assure you it's the cleanest hand you'll find, sir." Starscream nods but wont shake his hand. "Very well." Robustus retracts his hand and says, "Good cycle." Then he turns and walks away. "Suuuuurrrrrre." He singsongs. "You've got medic cooties!" Starscream looks back at Skywarp, "Don't you have a mute button?" Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Cubicron Itch TP